Finding Something Special
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Naruto wasn't able to bring Sasuke back and Jiraiya decides to take him on a 3 year training trip. Hinata confesses to him before he leaves and Tsunade takes her under her wing. Will Naruto be able to bring Sasuke? Naruto makes a new friend. Will Sasuke accomplish his goal or will someone distract him from it? Check it out
1. In The Hospital

Finding Something Special ch. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto is just waking up in the hospital. He is recovering from his injuries from the Sasuke Retrieval mission. He couldn't bring back Sasuke. He failed to do it. He broke his promise to Sakura.

"I see that you survived"

Naruto looked at his window. He saw Jiraiya sitting in it with Gamabunta.

"Pervy Sage?"

"Sasuke did this to you, didn't he?" Jiraiya asked in a serious tone.

Naruto didn't answer. He just stared at Sasuke's slashed headband.

"Forget about Sasuke. He went to Orochimaru of his own free will" Jiraiya said with his arms folded.

"I get it. He might not mean anything to you but to me he's a friend"

"Does a real friend try to kill you!" Jiraiya yelled angrily.

Naruto tighten his grip on the headband.

"As a ninja, you need to get stronger and use better judgment. Fools can't survive in this world" Jiraiya said calming down.

"If that's what it means to wise then I rather be a fool for the rest of my life. I'll create my own powerful jutsu and bring Sasuke back" Naruto said determined.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and saw the determination. He smiled.

"It's dumb enough that it might work. Naruto prepare to train your butt" Jiraiya said leaving.

"Yes sir" Naruto said saluting him.

Jiraiya left on Gamabunta. Then was a knock on Naruto's door. It was Sakura and it looked like she's been crying.

"Sakura" Naruto said feeling guilty.

"Naruto, why…Why did you bring him back?" Sakura asked crying.

"S-Sakura, I-I tried to bring him. I really did" Naruto said on the verge of tears.

"Sakura, Naruto almost got himself killed trying to bring back" Shikamaru said walking in the room.

"Sasuke's still gone because of him" Sakura said crying.

Naruto felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

"Sakura, why are you crying? Naruto was closer of bringing Sasuke then you were. He risked life trying to keep the promise he made to you and you blame him for not fulfilling it. You're pathetic" Shikamaru yelled glaring at Sakura.

Sakura ran out crying. Shikamaru shook his head at her. Naruto was crying. Sakura was blaming him for something he couldn't control. Shikamaru walked over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, it wasn't you're fault. Sasuke was stronger than you" Shikamaru said trying to comfort him.

"I know but what Sakura said hurt a lot" Naruto said wiping his tears.

"I don't know why you like her. She's such a bitch" Shikamaru said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Honestly I don't know either" Naruto said thinking about it.

"You shouldn't put up with her shit anyways I came to tell you that Kiba and Choji are fine. Neji had a close call but he should be fine with some rest"

"What about you?"

"Just a broken finger" Shikamaru said showing his finger cast.

"That's good to hear" Naruto said grinning.

"You should get some rest Naruto" Shikamaru said leaving.

"Yea" Naruto said lying down.

Naruto tried to go to sleep but sleep was eluding him. He tosses and turns and stills nothing. Naruto lay on his back and stares at the ceiling. Hospitals made feel like a sick and injured person. Well he was injured but Naruto didn't like feeling like that. He could make better use of his time then being in a stupid hospital.

He sighed loudly when he notice a bouquet of white lilies in a vase by the bed. Naruto lay there wondering who brought him the flowers. He ruled out Ino, Temari, and Sakura. There's no way in hell that either one of them would buy him flowers. That left out Tenten and Hinata.

"Hehehe yea right, there's no way" Naruto said shaking his head.

He sighed and continued to stare at the ceiling. The door opens to reveal Tsunade. Naruto looks at her and she walks p to him. He tried to explain himself so that Tsunade won't hit him. She in gulped him in a hug. Naruto was confused on why she was hugging him then he felt something wet on his shoulder. Tsunade pulled back and Naruto sees the tears in her eyes.

"Granny Tsunade, why are you crying? Did Pervy Sage do something to you again?" Naruto asked frowning.

"No, he didn't do anything this time. I'm just that you're alive" Tsunade said wiping her tears.

"I told that I'm not going to die until I become Hokage" Naruto said grinning.

Tsunade smiled. She knew that he would pull through. He would fight for his dream and wasn't going to stop anytime soon to achieve it. She ruffled his hair and walked out the room.

* * *

End of chapter 1


	2. Confession and Training

Finding Something Special ch. 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

In Tsunade's office

Tsunade was very frustrated. She was angry with herself for genins after Sasuke Uchiha. Most of them had gotten severe injuries but they survived. Why did she send them out there? If she didn't send them, they wouldn't be in the hospital in the first place.

She was also angry with Shizune for making her do all this damn paperwork. She had to finish all of it and Shizune took her stash of sake that was hidden in the drawer of her desk.

"I'll get her back for this" Tsunade said angrily signing papers.

"I see that you've resorted to talking to yourself" Jiraiya said chuckling.

Tsunade saw that he was in the window. She glared at him.

"What do you want Jiraiya? I'm busy" Tsunade said very annoyed.

"I have information regarding the Akatsuki" Jiraiya said in a serious tone.

"What information?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well you know that they're after Naruto but they're also after the Tailed Beasts" Jiraiya said folding his arms.

"Why are they using them for?" Tsunade asked confused.

"I'm not sure but it can't be good" Jiraiya said frowning.

"Don't do anything reckless and I don't want you turning Naruto into a pervert like you" Tsunade said glaring at Jiraiya.

"What? I'm not a pervert; I'm an author of high class literature!" Jiraiya yelled offended.

"If you can to call that pervy piece of trash literature" Tsunade said rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to stand here and take this!" Jiraiya said angrily.

"Well for one thing, you're not standing. You're sitting in a window" Tsunade said smirking.

Smoke clouds were coming out of Jiraiya's ears. Tsunade was always insulting him and he has had enough of it. He came in to the office and walked to the front of Tsunade's desk. He pulls all of the paperwork off of the desk.

"What's the matter with you?" Tsunade yelled frowning. Jiraiya smirked.

He pulled Tsunade by her wrist and kissed her.

* * *

**WARNING! THIS WILL GET DISTURBING FOR SOME OF YOU READERS! SLIGHT LEMON! IF YOU ARE MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE THIS I SUGGEST YOU SKIP PART NOW!**

* * *

Tsunade was taken aback by kiss and was about punch Jiraiya through a wall. Jiraiya catches the punch with his hand. He pulled Tsunade on top of desk and crawled on top of her with either leg on both sides of her. Tsunade blushed. This was so unlike Jiraiya. He has never been this aggressive with her like this and it kind of turns her on a little.

"Hehehe funny how this has come to this" Jiraiya said smirking. "I don't know what you mean" Tsunade said looking away.

"Your mouth says one thing but your body says another" Jiraiya said slipping one of his hands into Tsunade's pants.

He started finger-fucking her. The blond moaned loudly. Then he adds the second finger. Tsunade continue moan in pleasure. Jiraiya added the third finger and thrust it in and out of Tsunade's pussy. Jiraiya started undoing Tsunade's robe, releasing Tsunade's enormous boobs out.

"A-ah J-Jiraiya" Tsunade moaned.

Jiraiya continues thrusts his fingers into Tsunade causing her to have an orgasm. The blond Hokage was panting from her orgasm. Jiraiya licked his fingers of Tsunade's orgasm.

He licked Tsunade's nipples as he took off Tsunade's pants and panties, throwing them somewhere on the floor. He took his clothes off showing his rock-hard erection. Tsunade stared in amazement. It was huge.

"Like what you see Tsunade-hime" Jiraiya said smirking.

Jiraiya inserted his dick in Tsunade's pussy. Tsunade winced at the pain. He waited for her to adjust. The blond nodded for him to move. He started out with slow and steady thrust.

"Uh…F-faster J-Jiraiya" Tsunade moaned.

He obligated to his hime. He thrusts harder and faster into her.

"Oh yes…oh yes! Jiraiya! Please! More! More! More!" Tsunade moaned as Jiraiya went harder.

They went at it for 20 minutes before Jiraiya came for the 5th time and pulls out.

* * *

**END OF LEMON!**

* * *

They started putting their clothes back on.

"I guess I'll see you when we get back"

"Yea but make sure send your report every month." Tsunade said picking up the discarded papers.

"Awww you're worried about me" Jiraiya said joking.

"Maybe" Tsunade said not looking at him.

"Don't worry hime I'll come with the baka alive" Jiraiya said hugging her by the waist.

"You better" Tsunade said kissing him. "I will" Jiraiya said kissing her back before leaving.

"_Please Jiraiya…be safe" _Tsunade thought sadly.

At the gate

Naruto ran towards the gate with his backpack. He was going with the Pervy Sage to get stronger to bring back Sasuke. He finally reached the village gate. Jiraiya was there waiting for him.

"Let's go Pervy Sage" Naruto said grinning.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that" Jiraiya said annoyed.

"When you stop being a pervert now let's go" Naruto said ready to go.

"Someone came to see you off" Jiraiya said with his arm folded.

"Who?" Naruto asked raising eyebrow.

No one knew that he was leaving except Granny Tsunade and Shizune. Naruto looked and saw Hinata.

"Hinata-chan what are you doing here?" Naruto asked confused.

"I-I-I have to t-t-tell you something important" Hinata said blushing.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked curious.

"I-I-I...I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor anime-style. He couldn't believe his ears. Hinata, the weird, quiet girl loved him. It did explain why she always stutters around him, blushes when he says her name, and faints only he touches her. Hinata was getting worried that Naruto would reject her. She braced herself for it. He smiled a big goofy grin.

"I like you too. When I come back would you go out with me?" Naruto asked grinning.

Hinata was shocked. She was expecting him to reject her. She smiled.

"Of course I will, Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling.

"Good let's go Pervy Sage" Naruto said walking.

"I'M NOT A PERVY SAGE!" Jiraiya yelled angrily.

"Whatever floats your boat? Let's get going"

They set out to train. Hinata stood there, watching them into the distance until she couldn't see them anymore.

"_Just wait Naruto-kun. I'm going to get stronger like you_" Hinata thought determined.

Hinata looked over her shoulder and saw that the 5th Hokage was standing next to her.

"H-hello Hokage-sama" Hinata said bowing.

"Hello Hinata, I was just looking for you" Tsunade said smiling.

Hinata looked up at her with a very confused look. Why would she be looking her? Did she do something wrong?

"D-did I do something wrong?" Hinata asked nervously.

"No you didn't do anything wrong? I just came to tell you something that might help you" Tsunade said smiling.

"What is that, Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked curious.

"I'm taking you on as my apprentice" Tsunade said grinning.

Hinata was shocked. She was going to learn under one of the legendary Sanin. This was like a dream come true. Well one of them anyways. Hinata couldn't believe it.

"Why me?" Hinata asked curious.

"Because I know that you have potential to be a great ninja and a medical ninja. I want to help you unlock that potential. Come meet me in my office and we'll start your training" Tsunade said leaving.

Hinata followed her. She was excited to start her training with Tsunade-sama. Hinata was ready to become strong as she can compete with Naruto-kun. She did promise to get stronger and that's what she plans on doing so no matter. They enter the Hokage mansion and goes into the back.

The room had tons of books, a circle shaped table in the middle and a huge window in the book. The table had a scroll laid out on it with a dead fish on it. Tsunade usher Hinata towards the table.

"Okay Hinata, I want you to transfer your chakra into the dead fish so it will come back to alive. Don't be frustrated if you get it-"…

"Got it" Hinata said cutting her off.

Tsunade looked down and saw that the fish was flopping on the table. It flopped off the table into the pond next to the table. Tsunade stared at Hinata in shock and was impressed. She managed to revive a dead fish in a matter of seconds. She knew that she made the right decision and making Hinata her apprentice.

"Well right the next thing that I'm going to make you do isn't going to be as easy as reviving a fish. Are you up to it?"

"Yes I am up for it" Hinata said smiling.

"Let's get on with it then" Tsunade said smiling.

* * *

End of chapter 2


	3. Entering The Snake's Den

Finding Something Special ch. 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

In Orochimaru's lair

Kabuto was leading Sasuke to Orochimaru's room. He didn't see why his master needed this disrespectful brat in the first place. He wouldn't tell his master his reason and risk the snake Sannin to kill him. They walked down hall after hall and corridor after corridor.

"How long is going to take, Kabuto?" Sasuke asked annoyed with walking this much.

"Here we are. Orochimaru-sama, I brought the Uchiha" Kabuto said walking into the room.

"Good work Kabuto-kun. Let me see him"

Sasuke walked in and saw Orochimaru sitting in a chair; it was sitting on other side of the room. His bed was sitting next to the door on the left. Sasuke had an impassive look on his face and wasn't afraid of him. Orochimaru got out the chair and walked towards Sasuke.

He walked around him and looked him up and down. Every time he walked behind Sasuke; he'd looked at his ass and licked his lips. He stopped in front of Sasuke.

"Hehehe I know you'll seek me out for power eventually" Orochimaru said chuckling.

"Whatever I just want to kill Itachi" Sasuke said frowning. Orochimaru just chucked then activated Sasuke's Cursed Mark. This caused Sasuke to scream in agony and fall on the ground, holding his shoulder. The pain was indescribable. Orochimaru deactivated his seal after a few seconds. Sasuke glared at the Sanin.

"Ohhh don't give me that look, Sasuke-kun. You brought it on yourself" Orochimaru said smirking.

Sasuke struggled to his feet. He glared at the snake bastard. He was adding the bastard onto his list of people to kill but he needed the snake to get power. Once he gets what he wants, Orochimaru is bird food.

"Kabuto-kun shows Sasuke-kun his room. Come back here when you're done. Sasuke-kun, we'll start you're training tomorrow" Orochimaru said going to his bed and sitting on it.

"Follow me" Kabuto said standing at the door.

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru one last time before leaving. They walked down a hallway.

"You shouldn't provoke Orochimaru-sama like that" Kabuto said unlocking the door.

"Whatever as soon as I want from him, I'm leaving" Sasuke said walking in room.

"_That's what you think_" Kabuto thought before leaving.

Sasuke sat on the bed and laid there. He stared at the ceiling then closed his eyes. He slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

_In Sasuke's dream_

_Sasuke quickly opened his eyes to see that he was at a meadow with green grass, flowers, and hills as far as the eye can see. It was very peaceful. He decided to walk around and see if he can find anyone around. He walked for about an hour and but instead of finding people, he found a lake. _

_It was clear and big. He was getting thirsty. He took a drink from the lake. It was good. A gust of wind blew and everything turned gray and everything died. _

_"Foolish brother" _

_ Sasuke knew that voice. He turned and saw his older brother Itachi._

_"Itachi, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked glaring at him._

_"You thought you could hide from me but you can't" Itachi said pulling his sword._

_He ran towards Sasuke and sliced his head clean off. Sasuke's body fells to the ground and bleeds out on the ground. Itachi let out an evil laugh. _

_End of the dream_

Sasuke quickly sat up. He was sweating a lot. He got up and walked towards the bathroom. He turned the sink and drank from the faucet.

"I have to get stronger" Sasuke said turning the faucet off.

He looked in the mirror that was hanging above the sink and stared at the reflection. He saw himself then it turned into Itachi. Sasuke jumped and backed up into the wall. He tried to calm his breathing down then walking back in the room. He lay back on the bed and tried to some sleep.

The next day

Sasuke woke up and changed into his clothes. He walked out his room and down the hall to wake up Orochimaru for his training. Sasuke didn't knock on the door and it wasn't locked. So Sasuke just let himself in the room.

"Wake up Orochimaru" Sasuke said walking in.

His eyes widen to the sizes of dinner plates. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Oh. Good morning Sasuke-kun. I'm almost done" Orochimaru said smirking.

He was completely naked with an equally naked Kabuto riding his dick. A few minutes later; he got dressed and saw that Sasuke had run out the room.

"I think we might have scarred him, Kabuto-kun" Orochimaru said smirking.

Kabuto was smirking a little. Orochimaru walked out the room and walked to the training ground.

With Sasuke

Sasuke barely made it to the bathroom in his room. He threw in the toilet. He just saw two guys having sex.

"That was just wrong" Sasuke said flushing the toilet.

He walked to the training ground where Orochimaru was waiting. Orochimaru stood in the middle of the training ground, smirking.

"Enjoy the show, Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said chuckling.

"What you do in the privacy of your own room is your business but lock the door when you're doing 'it'." Sasuke said frowning.

"Sure Sasuke-kun. What to see how well you do against an army of enemy ninjas" Orochimaru said smiling.

About a thousand of masked ninjas appeared on the battlefield. Sasuke smirked and lightning illuminated out of his hand. He speeds towards them.

The ninjas go down by the dozen. Orochimaru watched in amazement. He knew that he picked the right person to be his vessel. Orochimaru licked his lips as Sasuke took down a thousand ninja in a matter of minutes. Sasuke stood there panting.

"What now?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

Orochimaru chuckled. Sasuke was itching to get power.

"Alright Sasuke-kun, the next thing that I'm going to teach you is the Summoning Jutsu. I'm going to have you sign the snake contact so you'll be able to summon snake like I do" Orochimaru said smirking.

He had Sasuke step aside and he did the jutsu. Out of the smoke was a medium size snake. It was about 6 feet long, 4 feet wide, orange scales with black stripes going down his back.

"**You summoned me, Orochimaru?**" the snake said staring at Orochimaru.

"Yes, I wanted to show how to do the Summoning Jutsu to Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said licking his lips.

"He looks like an overgrown reptile to me" Sasuke said not impressed.

"**Insolent brat, I should eat you here and now! You're lucky that you're Orochimaru's student**" The snake said angrily.

"Calm down Jun. Sasuke, show some respect to him" Orochimaru said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke shook the hand off. Orochimaru dismissed Jun and told Sasuke to do the jutsu.

"**Summoning Jutsu!**" Sasuke yelled. Once the smoke cleared, it was Jun the snake that appeared again.

"**Orochimaru, why did you dismiss me if you were just going to summon me back here?" **Jun asked annoyed.

"He didn't summon you, I did"

"**A maggot like you? Yea right**" Jun said chuckling.

"You are to follow my orders and you're going to like it" Sasuke said glaring at him.

Jun and Sasuke got into a glaring contest. Jun chuckled and sighed.

"**You got spunk kid. I'll give you that and I'll follow you**" Jun said disappearing.

"Not bad, Sasuke-kun. Jun doesn't yield that easily" Orochimaru said impressed.

Sasuke was impassive. He didn't really care that Orochimaru was impressed with him. All he cared about was putting an end to Itachi and getting on with his life. Orochimaru dismissed him and he just walked around the lair. Sasuke saw a bunch of people locked in cells.

"_Why are all these people here? Oh well it's not my problem_" Sasuke thought shrugging.

Sasuke stopped in front of a container filled of water and a boy was floating inside of it. The boy had white hair and pale skin. Sasuke couldn't see the boy's eyes but the boy interested him. Why was he in there and for what reason? Sasuke started to tap on the glass to see the boy would respond.

He didn't move an inch. Sasuke did it again and still nothing. Sasuke figured that the boy unconscious or dead. He was about to walk away when the container started to vibrate. Sasuke looked and saw that the boy was staring back at him. The boy's eyes were a purplish color.

Sasuke stood in front of him with mild curiosity and interest. The boy grinned, showing off his fang-like teeth. This confused Sasuke. Why the hell was this kid smiling at him?

"Can you understand or hear me?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

The boy stared at him then nodded.

"What's your name then?" Sasuke asked interested.

The boy didn't respond. "His name is Suigetsu"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see that it was Kabuto. He stood next to Sasuke.

"Why is he in there?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Because he has an interesting ability that Lord Orochimaru wants so he's kept in there to be studied" Kabuto said putting up his glasses.

Sasuke stared Suigetsu and wondered what his ability was. After he got what he wanted from Orochimaru, he was going to figure out what that ability is.

* * *

End of Ch. 3


	4. Itachi and Himiko

Finding Something Special ch. 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya have been traveling into the forest. Naruto couldn't wait to get started. The excitement of learning new Justus were too much for him to contain.

"Okay, this is good. We just have to wait for my informer and we'll get started" Jiraiya said smiling.

"What informer?" Naruto asked confused.

"My informer is a spy in the Akatsuki. He's going me a favor by helping me train you" Jiraiya said grinning.

"Really? Who is he?" Naruto asked excited.

The thought of a spy excited him. He wondered what kind of adventures the guy has had.

"You'll meet him tomorrow but until then we're going to train"

"Alright what are we going to do first?" Naruto asked grinning.

"First we're going to exhaust your chakra"

"Why?" Naruto asked confused.

"Because I'm going to teach you how to control the Nine-Tail's chakra better so you don't lose control"

"So how do we exhaust my chakra?" Naruto said ready to start.

"Make a lot of shadow clones and fight until you can't use your own chakra anymore"

"Ok **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

Naruto created hundreds of clones. He starts fighting with them and small fights began within the clones. Naruto keep making clones after clones. After a few hours of fighting clones of himself, he finally exhausted his chakra.

"What now?" Naruto asked panting.

"Now try using the Nine-Tail's chakra" Jiraiya instructed.

Naruto focused and after a few minutes a faint red light surrounded Naruto. It was getting stronger by the minute.

"Ok Naruto if you can still hear me. Focus on something you care about!"

Naruto heard him. He thought of Iruka-sensei buying him ramen, training with Kakashi-sensei, arguments he had with Tsunade, annoying Pervy Sage, spending time with his friends and Hinata. Hinata. He has a date with her when he gets back to Konoha. He opened his eyes and saw Jiraiya. He wasn't sure if anything happened or not. He didn't feel any different.

"What happen, Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked confused.

"You did it, Naruto" Jiraiya said grinning.

"Did what?" Naruto asked confused.

"You managed to control the Nine-Tail's charka in one-tail form" Jiraiya said still smiling.

"Alright I did it!" Naruto cheered smiling.

"Ok now released the charka"

"Ok" Naruto said focusing. He went back to normal.

Naruto collapsed on the ground, snoring. Jiraiya picked him up on his back, chuckling.

"I guess he can't hold it for long but I'm impressed" Jiraiya said smiling.

He carried Naruto back to camp and set in the camp.

The next day

Naruto woke up in his sleeping bag. He was super sore. He got out of the tent and Jiraiya eating a peeled orange.

"I see that you're awake. Eat" Jiraiya said handing him a bowl of peeled oranges.

Naruto took the bowl and started eating them. They were very sweet. Naruto ate them happily.

"My informer should be here any minute" Jiraiya said popping an orange slice in his mouth.

"Who is your informer anyways?" Naruto asked with a mouth full of oranges.

"You'll see when he'll get here" Jiraiya said finishing his orange.

Naruto shrugged and continued to eat his oranges. An hour later, Naruto was getting impatient.

"Where is he?" Naruto said impatiently.

"Calm down and wait" Jiraiya said sighing.

Naruto sat on the ground, pouting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting"

"Good you're here" Jiraiya said smiling.

Naruto turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Itachi Uchiha: Sasuke's brother, a member of the Akatsuki, and an S-rank criminal. Naruto got angry and tried to attack him but Jiraiya stopped him.

"Naruto stop. Itachi is my informer" Jiraiya said holding Naruto back.

"This bastard is your informer! He's a traitor and criminal! He's the reason why Sasuke left the village and went to Orochimaru! He killed his own family to test out his skills! He doesn't deserve to live! Let me go! I'll kill him!" Naruto yelled, struggling against Jiraiya's grip.

"Listen Naruto, He was order to it" Jiraiya said tighten his grip.

Naruto stopped struggling. Jiraiya let him go.

"What do you mean order to it?" Naruto asked raising eyebrow.

"My family was planning to overthrow the 3rd Hokage. I told the Hokage this and he ordered me to kill them all. I pleaded with him to spare Sasuke because he didn't have anything to do with it. So at the dead of night, I kill my parents and the rest of my clan. I lied to Sasuke and said that I was testing my skills so that he doesn't turn on the village and be killed. So I became a missing-ninja and undercover spy for Jiraiya-sama." Itachi said finishing his story.

"Why did your family want to overthrow the Hokage?" Naruto asked confused.

"Because they forced to live in the outskirts of the village and they weren't trusted"

"Why?" Naruto asked confused.

"Honestly I don't know" Itachi said shaking his head.

"You do care about your brother" Naruto said emphasizing for Itachi.

"Very much" Itachi said with a sad smile. Naruto could see the sadness in his eyes.

He knew that Itachi actually does care about Sasuke.

"You should've told him that"

"I know that and I regret it every day"

"It's not too late for you to tell him" Naruto said smiling.

Itachi looked at Naruto and smiled back.

"Come, I have a house not far from here. You can stay there" Itachi said getting up.

"Thanks" Naruto said smiling.

They followed Itachi into the forest. They walked 5 miles before getting there. It was a 2 story house. They walked into the house.

"Itachi-kun is that you?" Someone asked from the kitchen.

"Yes it's me and company"

"Oh ok. I'll be right out"

"Ok Himiko-chan" Itachi said smiling.

"Who's that?"

"That's my girlfriend Himiko" Itachi said going into the living room. He sat on one the chairs.

"You like her?"

"Yes, I like her a lot" Itachi said smiling.

Naruto and Jiraiya sat on the couch. Then a woman with long, black hair with blue streak in it came out the kitchen with a tray with tea and cookies on it. She has emerald green eyes, nice smile, had a slight belly indicating she's pregnant and she was wearing a red T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hello I'm Himiko. Nice to meet you" Himiko said smiling.

She set the tray on the coffee table in front of them. She sat on the arm of the chair where Itachi was sitting. Itachi put his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"So what you want me to do?" Itachi asked curious.

"I want you to help me with Naruto's training" Jiraiya said getting down to business.

"Ok what about the Akatsuki?" Itachi asked frowning.

"I want to keep spying on them too"

"Ok I'll see what I can do" Itachi said nodding.

"These are awesome" Naruto said stuffing his mouth with cookies.

He looked like a chipmunk with puffy cheeks. They laughed at him.

"I'm glad you like them" Himiko said smiling.

"Hey Naruto, I need to talk to Itachi for sec. Can you leave the room?" Jiraiya asked smiling.

"Why?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't need to explain myself to you" Jiraiya said frowning.

"Fine. Itachi, you need to watch him around your wife" Naruto whispers in Itachi's ear.

Itachi blushed at the comment. Naruto walked out the room.

"Is the baby yours?" Jiraiya asked dead serious.

"Yes, it's mine" Itachi said serious.

"Does the Akatsuki know?" Jiraiya asked serious.

"No and I plan on keeping it that way"

"Good. I and Naruto will have to protect Himiko and the baby if anything happens when you're not here" Jiraiya said folding his arms.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama" Himiko said smiling.

"We'll what now?" Naruto asked confused from the hallway.

"Didn't I tell you to go outside?"

"You told to go out the room. Not to go outside the house" Naruto said smirking.

He came back into the room.

"Can I ask you something, Naruto?" Himiko said getting off Itachi's lap.

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto asked curious.

"Will you be my and Itachi's baby's godfather?" Himiko asked smiling.

"Me. A godfather? You're sure?" Naruto asked unsure.

They both nodded. Naruto got a huge goofy grin on his face.

"I'M GONNA BE A GODFATHER!" Naruto yelled happily.

"You're going to regret making that decision" Jiraiya said smirking.

"I don't think so" Itachi said smiling.

"We'll see" Jiraiya said chuckling.

* * *

End of Ch. 4


	5. Naruto's Confusion

Finding Something Special ch. 5

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

* * *

It has been 2 weeks since Naruto left and Hinata is taking it pretty hard. She cries more, refuses to eat and stopped coming out her room. It wasn't just Hinata that missed Naruto. It was the whole village. The village has been quiet since Naruto. Some thinks it's better that he left and the others missed him. Neji was getting worried about Hinata. They haven't been on good terms but they were still family. He walked towards her room and knocked on the door.

"Hinata-sama, Can you please open the door?" Neji asked knocking.

He didn't get a reply. He continued to knock. For 5 minutes, he continued to knock and was getting annoyed.

"Hinata-sama, I tried to be nice but you leave me no choice. If you don't open the door on the count of 5, I will kick the door open. 1…2…3…4…5!"

He kicked the door wide open. He found his cousin on the bed, crying her eyes into her pillow. He knew how she felt about Naruto but the excessive crying had to stop.

"Hinata-sama, you have to eat" Neji said patting her back.

He felt very awkward. He'd never comforted someone before.

"I'm not hungry" Hinata said into her pillow.

"You haven't eaten in 3 days. It's not good for your health" Neji said with a sympathy look.

"I'm not hungry" Hinata said again.

Neji sighed. They weren't getting anywhere at this rate. He got an idea.

"Ok don't eat. What will happen when Naruto comes and sees you looking like a bag of bones? What will he think?" Neji said smirking.

There was a moment of silence between. Neji assumed she was thinking about what he said. She jumped up and made a run from the kitchen. She almost made Neji fall in the process. Neji shook his head, smiling. He followed her into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Hinata was going through the cabinets, looking for food. She grabbed anything; she could get in her hands. She looked through the drawers for a can opener. Neji walked into kitchen and watched Hinata stuff her face with food.

"Hinata-sama, you need to slow down or you're going to choke on something" Neji warned.

Hinata stopped eating and chewed then swallowed. A huge burp escaped her mouth. Hinata blushed madly.

"Excuse me" Hinata said embarrassed.

"Now that you've eaten, you should work it off" Neji said about out the kitchen.

"Wait N-Neji-san!" Hinata said quickly.

"Yes Hinata-sama" Neji said turning around.

"W-will you h-help me train?" Hinata asked twiddling with her fingers.

"Who are you doing it for? You or Naruto?" Neji asked looking at her.

"I'm d-doing it f-for me" Hinata said throwing away the empty cans.

"Hinata-sama, we both know that you aren't doing it for you. You want to train so Naruto-san doesn't think you're weak" Neji said sighing.

Hinata was about to open her mouth to argue but Neji raised his hand to silence her.

"Hinata-sama, you shouldn't train if because you want to get stronger. Getting stronger just for someone's approval isn't good" Neji said serious.

"Ok I get it. Please train me, Neji-san?" Hinata said staring at Neji.

Neji looked at Hinata's eyes. He saw the same determination Naruto had when they fought in the Chunin Exam.

"Fine I'll train you but you have to do what I said and not question it" Neji said serious. Hinata nodded.

"Good. We'll start tomorrow at 7 am in the dojo" Neji said walking out the kitchen.

"_I will get stronger just watch Naruto. I'll get stronger for the both of us_" Hinata thought.

The Next Day

Hinata's alarm clock went off. Hinata hit the snooze the button and went back to sleep. 10 minutes later, it went off again. Hinata turned the clock off and got out of the bed. She made her way to the bathroom. She washed her face, brush her teeth and put her training clothes on. She went to the dojo and Neji was already there.

"Good Morning Neji-sensei" Hinata said bowing.

"Morning pupil today is your first day of training" Neji said with his arms folded.

"W-what are we going to d-do?"

"We are going to spar. I want to see what I'm working with" Neji said getting into a fighting position.

"B-but N-Neji" Hinata said nervously.

"Just fight me" Neji said frowning.

"**Byakugan**" Hinata said activating her bloodline.

She could see his chakra points. She ran towards him. Neji waited. She moved a move to his shoulder but Neji easily dodged. Neji could tell that she was holding back.

"Hinata, I need you to not hold back and take this seriously"

"O-ok" Hinata said trying to strike him in the gut.

He blocked her and sweep-kick her. Hinata fell hard on the ground. She got back up and ran towards Neji. She aimed for his left arm. He dodged it and his cheek met her right leg.

"Good work Hinata" Neji said rubbing his bruised cheek.

They continued to train for the rest of the morning. They didn't notice that they're being watched by a servant. He made his way to Hiashi's studies.

"Enter" Hiashi said from the inside.

The servant enters and bows to him.

"What are they doing?"

"They appear to be training" The servant said looking at the ground.

"Training? Why would she be training? You're dismissed" Hiashi said frowning.

The servant left out.

Back with Hinata and Neji

"Let's take a break"

Hinata nodded. She was panting very hard. They sat and drank some green tea the servant had brought them. They were relaxing.

"Hinata-sama, Can I ask you something?" Neji said drinking the tea.

"Sure"

"Are you in love with Naruto-san?" Neji asked curious.

Hinata blushed like a tomato.

"Umm…uh…I like him a lot" Hinata said looking away.

"Mmmm" Neji said sipping his tea.

"W-why did y-you want t-to know?" Hinata asked blushing. "Just wondering" Neji said.

With Naruto

"Hey Naruto, that's all for now" Jiraiya called.

"Ok" Naruto called back. Naruto looked at the sky. The sun was setting and the sky was turning a pinkish-blue color.

"I wonder what Hinata's doing right now" Naruto said to himself.

He walked back to house. Itachi went back to the Akatsuki. It was just the Pervy Sage, him and Himiko. He smelled Himiko's cooking from the door. He walked into the kitchen and Himiko was cooking in a big pot.

"Hey Himiko-chan, do you need help?" Naruto said standing next to her.

"No but thank you Naruto-kun" Himiko said smiling.

"Umm Himiko-chan, Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" Himiko said smiling.

"Umm I've been having this weird feeling for a while and I don't know what it is" Naruto said with a confused look.

"What kind of feeling?" Himiko asked turning off the stove.

"It's about a girl. She keeps popping into my mind lately"

"Do you like her?" Himiko asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yea I guess" Naruto said shrugging.

"Does your heart beat faster or flutters when you think about her?"

"It gets fluttered. How you know?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a girl, I know these things. I think you might have a crush on your friend" Himiko said smiling.

"She said that she loved me before I left" Naruto said thinking about it.

"That means she has feelings for you. You should ask her out when you get back" Himiko said pouring some noodles in a bowl.

"I did before I left. RAMEN!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"Here you go. I hope you'll be happy with your friend" Himiko said smiling.

* * *

End of Ch. 5


	6. Threats

Finding Something Special ch. 6

**Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto**

* * *

It's been 6 months since Sasuke left the village. He has been getting stronger since he left. His hair gotten longer but other than that he looks the same. He's been working on a new version of the Chidori. It's almost where Sasuke wants it to be but it uses too much charka. Now Sasuke was lying on the ground, knocked out. He started to wake up.

He saw two blue eyes staring back at him. They were like an ocean blue or an aquamarine. He bolted into a fighting stance but he moved too fast and was feeling the pain from his training. The girl ran to his side. She has black hair that went down to her shoulders, her bang curved to the right almost covering her right eye. She was wearing a red tank top, blue jeans and no shoes.

"Who are you and what are doing here?" Sasuke asked suspicious.

She doesn't answer.

"I see you met Asoka" Kabuto said coming out of nowhere.

"Who is she?"

"She is Orochimaru's new test suspect" Kabuto said pushing up his glasses.

She hid behind Sasuke. This didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"_She's afraid of him_" Sasuke thought, getting up onto his feet. Asoka helped him.

"Come along Asoka" Kabuto said holding out his hand. Asoka hid behind Sasuke again.

"I said come along" Kabuto said a little annoyed.

"She's staying with me" Sasuke said glaring at Kabuto.

"She has to getting ready for testing" Kabuto said frowning.

"I said that she's staying here" Sasuke said intensifying his glare.

Kabuto glared back at Sasuke. They stood there, glaring at each other.

"Fine" Kabuto said backing down.

Kabuto went back to the lair. Sasuke was annoyed with Kabuto. He looked back at Asoka and she was smiling. He looked away from her. He decided to back to his room. Asoka followed him.

Back in the lair

Orochimaru was in his room, waiting for Kabuto. He was currently reading. The door opened and Kabuto walked in. "Is the specimen ready?" Orochimaru asked looking up from the book.

"I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama. The specimen was taking by Uchiha" Kabuto said ready to be scolded.

He just heard his master sigh.

"Oh well, it can't be helped" Orochimaru said putting the book down.

Kabuto was surprised. His master had taken the news well. Usually, he would lash out at him.

"What do you want me to do?" Kabuto asked curious.

Orochimaru looked at his servant. He walked towards Kabuto and grabbed his waist. He smirked at him.

"I want you to ride me" Orochimaru whispered in a husky voice.

Kabuto shivered.

With Sasuke and Asoka

Sasuke was currently taking a shower in the bathroom. Asoka was sitting on Sasuke's bed. She found a book on the bed so she decided to read it. It was porn magazine and Asoka got a nosebleed. Sasuke came out in a tower around his waist. He saw what Asoka was reading. He blushed and quickly took it away from her.

"Don't though my stuff! That's a violation of piracy!" Sasuke yelled with a red face.

Asoka blushed and looked away from him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and he felt a breeze. He looked down and saw that the towel had fallen. He quickly retied the towel around his waist. He searched for some clothes then changed in the bathroom. Asoka was giggling at him. Sasuke came out in a black wife beater and shorts.

"I don't have an extra bed so you can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor" Sasuke said about make a bed on the floor.

Something grabbed his hand. Sasuke looked, it was Asoka.

"What?"

"We could share the bed" Asoka said looking at the floor.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked uncertain.

Asoka nodded.

"Ok" Sasuke said climbing on the bed.

He grabbed an extra pillow. Sasuke lay next to Asoka. Asoka pulled the covers over them then kissed Sasuke on the forehead.

"Good night Sasuke-sama" Asoka said going to sleep.

Sasuke was caught off guard a little by the kiss.

"Good night…Asoka" Sasuke going to sleep.

Later that night, Sasuke felt something kick him. He automatically woke up. Asoka was tossing and turning in her sleep. He started caressing her cheek.

"It's ok. I'm here" Sasuke said in her ear.

She started to relax. He sighed. Sasuke was wondering about what Asoka was dreaming about. He watched her sleep. He didn't matter at this point so he decided to go back to sleep. In the morning, someone was knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked groggily.

"Its breakfast" A servant said through the door.

"Leave it by the door" Sasuke said rubbing his eyes.

The servant set the trays by the door and left. Sasuke felt something on his chest. It was Asoka. She cuddled closer to him. Sasuke blushed. She looked so innocent when she slept. Sasuke shook her a little.

"Asoka wake up"

Asoka wrapped her leg around Sasuke. Sasuke blushed even more. Asoka's leg brushed his thing.

"Asoka wake up" Sasuke said a little louder.

Asoka started to wake up. She looked up at Sasuke and smiled.

"Good morning Sasuke-sama" Asoka said happily.

"Get off me Asoka" Sasuke said frowning.

Asoka got off him and went towards the door. She opened the door and brought in the tray. She sat it on the desk next to the bed. On the tray were toast, cereal, a two bowl, milk, spoons, and bacon. Sasuke put the cereal in the bowls then poured the milk. He handed one bowl and a spoon to Asoka. He eats from the other bowl. Asoka quietly eats and tries not to spill it on the bed.

After they eat, Sasuke decides to get dress. Asoka places the bowls on the tray and decides to take the tray to the kitchen. She walks out the room. She walks down the hallway. She continues down hall after hall. She continued to walk until she comes to the one was in there so she got to work. She washes the dishes and put them away in the cabinets.

She turned away and was startled by Kabuto standing behind her. He didn't look happy. He grabbed Asoka by the neck and lightly squeezed it. She started to gasp for air.

"I don't like the way you defy me yesterday. You belong to me bitch, not to that Uchiha. If you don't listen to me, I will kill the Uchiha" Kabuto said in her ear.

Asoka was scared. Not because she could barely breathe but for Sasuke. She didn't want to be a burden on him.

"Do I make myself clear?" Kabuto asked smirking.

Asoka started to cry but she nodded through the tears.

"Good" Kabuto said letting go of her neck.

He walked out the kitchen. Asoka slumped to the floor and cried.

"Asoka…Asoka, Are you in here?" Sasuke called, walking in.

Asoka cried her mouth. The sink was separating her from Sasuke seeing her. She didn't want Sasuke to get in trouble with Kabuto or especially Orochimaru. She heard Sasuke walked out the kitchen. She took her hands off her mouth. She wiped her eyes. She slowly got off the floor and walked out the kitchen. She down the opposite direction of where she thought Sasuke went. She walked until she was out of the liar.

With Sasuke

When he came out bathroom, Asoka wasn't there. She left abruptly. He decided to look for her. First, he looked in the kitchen but she wasn't in there so he decided to look her later. He couldn't get dissected. He had to train. He walked towards the training field. He saw Kabuto walking by.

"Kabuto, have you see Asoka?"

"No, I haven't"

For some reason he didn't believe him. Sasuke walked towards the training field. Kabuto smirked as Sasuke left.

Outside of the lair

Sasuke saw Asoka sitting on a rock with her head on top of knees. He walked towards her. As he got closer, he noticed that she was crying. He jumped on the rock and tried make her look at him.

"Asoka, look at me. What's wrong?" Sasuke asked confused.

She wouldn't look at him. He didn't even know why he is even trying to comfort her. He felt this strong magnetic pull towards this girl and he didn't know why.

"Asoka…please look at me"

Asoka looked up to him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked worried.

"I can't tell you" Asoka sad crying again.

"Tell me" Sasuke ordered.

"Kabuto-sama, told that if I defy him again, he'll kill you" Asoka said crying even harder.

Sasuke inwardly growled. Kabuto was going on his kill list. Sasuke hugged her and told that it was going to be ok.

Sasuke's To Kill List

1) Itachi

2) Kabuto

3) Orochimaru

* * *

End of ch. 6


	7. A Uchiha Is Born

Finding Something Special ch. 7

* * *

In the Akatsuki Hideout

They were planning to start the hunt for the Tailed Beasts. They appeared in their hologram forms.

"Is everyone here?" Leader asked.

"Seems like it" Sasori said nonchalant.

"Hey Itachi, how's Himiko?" Kisame asked curious.

"She's good. She asked about you" Itachi said.

"Tell her I'm good and ask her if she has any hot friends for me" Kisame said chuckling.

Itachi nodded. Kisame and Itachi are the only partners in the organization that actually got along and were good friends. Sasori can stand Deidara for only so long; Hidan and Kakuzu have an agreement to keep it strictly business, Zetsu works by himself, then there's Leader and Konan: They run the organization. Itachi and Kisame think that they're together but there's no proof that says they are but they been together for so long.

"We shall start the hunt for the Tailed Beast in 3 years" Leader said.

"Why 3 years?" Deidara asked confused.

"Because I need to get the necessary preparations ready and that takes time. In that allotted time, I want you train like you never had before. Itachi, Kisame, I want to talk to you both now. The rest of you can go" Leader said serious.

The rest of the group disperses, leaving Leader, Konan, Itachi, and Kisame in the hideout.

"You wanted to talk to us" Itachi said.

"Yes, I understand that you wanted to leave the organization because of pregnant wife. Am I correct?" Leader asked folding his arms.

"Yes, I don't want Himiko and my child in danger when we go after the Tailed Beasts. I want to be around to see my child grow" Itachi said hoping to leave out of there alive.

Leader sighed. He didn't want to lose a good member like Itachi but he wasn't completely heartless.

"Okay Itachi, it was great having you here. You can leave but if you ever want to rejoin, there's always a place here for you" Leader said holding out his hand.

Itachi shook his hand. He was glad that he was finally leaving here to live his life.

"Why do you want to leave, Kisame?" Leader asked turning his attention to Kisame.

Itachi was surprised that Kisame wanted to leave. He stayed to see what reason that Kisame would give.

"I want a little of what Itachi got and I need to find someone" Kisame said shrugging.

"Who?" Leader asked raising an eyebrow.

"An old friend" Kisame said bluntly.

"Alright Kisame, it was nice knowing you" Leader said nodding.

Itachi and Kisame walked out of the hideout this time forever.

"Are you sure that it was a good idea to let them go like that, Pain?" Konan asked raising an eyebrow.

"We'll see" Pain said sighing.

Some reason, he was feeling like he was making a big mistake in letting Kisame go. He was one of his strongest fighters he had but it was too late to ask him to come back now. Pain's and Konan's holograms disperses.

A little ways from the hideout

Itachi stopped and Kisame stopped next to him. Itachi was confused on why Kisame said what he did. He knew that Kisame loved a good fight and violence. So why would he want to leave the Akatsuki for what Itachi had.

"What's up with you, Itachi?" Kisame asked confused.

"Answer me this, Kisame. Why do you really want to leave the Akatsuki?" Itachi asked frowning.

"I told you already. I want a little bit of what you got and to find an old friend" Kisame said sighing.

"It doesn't make any sense. You love fighting and violence so why would you want to give that all up?" Itachi asked confused.

"I do but I've been talking to Himiko well mostly listening. She convinced me that stuff will only last for so long. I've been thinking and I want to do more with my life and open a sword store somewhere" Kisame said scratching his head.

Itachi shook his head. Himiko has the power to make people to actually think about life and what they want to do with it. She has that effect on everybody.

"Maybe we'll run into each other in the future" Itachi said smiling and held out his hand.

"Yea maybe" Kisame said shaking it.

They went off their separate ways. Itachi was going home to his wife. Itachi shed his robe and his ring. He was wearing black pants, a mesh shirt, and his sandals. Itachi got rid of the purple nail polish. Itachi always thought it was kind of gay. He walked away, as he walked. Itachi felt someone following him.

"You might as well come out because I know it's you" Itachi said sighing.

"Perceptive as ever, I see"

Jiraiya jumped out of the trees. He tossed Itachi a clean black shirt. Itachi put it on.

"I see that you're still in one piece so I assumed to say that you're out?" Jiraiya asked raising an eyebrow.

Itachi stared at him and smiled.

"Alright, let's get it on and cracking" Jiraiya said grinning.

They headed for home.

With Naruto

Naruto was on the roof, repairing the tiles. He has been helping Himiko with the cleaning. Naruto was doing the manual labor that Himiko couldn't do. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his shirt. He finished putting on the tile and climbed down the ladder.

"Hey Himiko-chan, I'm done fixing the tiles" Naruto said walking into the kitchen.

"Ok Naruto-kun, I need you to help me with one more thing"

Naruto heard the distress in her voice.

"With what?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"The baby's coming" Himiko said clenching her stomach.

"Oh shit! **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled.

4 clones appeared and the original Naruto was shouting out orders. Itachi had giving Naruto instruction just in case if Himiko went into labor when he or Jiraiya weren't there. The clones gather the need items. Two clones were holding either of Himiko's hand. The other one was wiping Himiko's sweat off. The original Naruto was wearing a hockey mask and a catcher's met. The last clone was checking in-between Himiko's legs.

"Blue 42, Blue 42….Hike!" Naruto yelled.

Himiko pushed and the baby went flying into Naruto's hands. The clone cut the cord and cleaned the baby up.

"It's boy" Naruto said wrapping the baby in a blue blanket.

He handed the baby to Himiko. She smiled at the baby then at Naruto. Naruto smiled back. The baby had black hair with skin like his father.

"What are you going to call him?" Clone 1 asked.

"Hmmm NJ" Himiko said smiling.

"What does NJ stand for?" The original Narut asked confused.

"It stands for Naruto Junior" Himiko said smiling.

Naruto'e eyes watered a litte but he quikly wiped them away. The clones carried Himiko and Tadashi to their room. Naruto had Himiko on bed rest for the next couple of days. Itachi and Jiraiya finally came back. Naruto came down the stair, smiling.

"Itachi, your son wants to see you" Naruto said grinning.

Itachi ran up to the room and saw that Himiko was holding their bundle of joy. Himiko handed the baby to him and Itachi stared down at his child. He was overcome with emotion.

"Hey buddy, I'm your daddy and I'm going to protect you and love you" Itachi said smiling.

Tadashi stared up at him and smiled.

"And it's my job to spoil him" Naruto said grinning.

"Oh no, now I'm worried" Himiko said smiling.

"Hey, it's my job when you guys say no"

Everyone laughed at him. Himiko hugged Itachi and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey, Hey… there's a baby in the room" Naruto said shaking his head.

* * *

dEnd of Ch. 7


	8. Enter Maya

Finding Something Special ch. 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya were passing through a small village in the Land of Mist. It was a decent size village and plenty of little kids running around. It seemed friendly enough. Naruto was looking around and wasn't paying any attention to what was in front of him. He bumped into someone causes them both to fall on their butts.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention" Naruto said apologizing.

"No it was my fault"

Naruto looked and it was a girl. She has short, dark blue hair with red eyes. She also was wearing a white fitted shirt with dark shorts. She got off the ground and dusted herself off. She offered to help Naruto. Naruto gratefully accepts the help.

"I'm really sorry" She said apologizing again.

"It's ok. Who are you?" Naruto asked curious.

"I'm Maya" Maya said smiling.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said pumping his fist in the air.

"Nice to meet you" Maya said holding out her hand.

"You too" Naruto said shaking it.

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked curious.

"I'm traveling with my sensei for training" Naruto said walking around with her.

"Why here then?" Maya asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't even know" Naruto said shrugging.

"Hey Naruto, come on" Jiraiya called. "

Oh I got to go. Bye Maya-chan" Naruto said running towards Jiraiya.

Maya waved and walked towards her house nearby the river.

"What's up Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Will you stop calling me that? Anyways who was the girl, you were talking to?" Jiraiya asked with a huge grin on his face.

"She's just someone I bumped into anyways she lives here" Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Anyways we are going to start your training here" Jiraiya said proudly.

"Awesome where?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"There's a river nearby with a waterfall. We're going to train there" Jiraiya said grinning.

"Cool let's go" Naruto said running.

"Wait up Naruto!" Jiraiya said running after him.

They ran around for a good 30 minutes before getting to the river. Jiraiya was already out of breath.

"Hehehe sorry about that, Pervy Sage" Naruto said laughing nervously.

"Next time wait until I'll tell you where we're going" Jiraiya said glaring at him.

"I said that I was sorry" Naruto said frowning.

The river led into the town. It was about 20 miles long from the waterfall and into town. The waterfall was huge with some rock under it.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked curious.

"I'm going to have you sit on those rocks under the waterfall and mediate" Jiraiya said with his arms crossed.

"What's the point of that?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"It will help your concentration and that will help your charka control" Jiraiya said smirking.

"If you say so" Naruto said taking off his clothes.

He was just in his boxer. He walked towards the waterfall. He sat on the waterfall and mediated. Jiraiya left him to his training. Naruto mediated on things that made him. His friends, training, becoming Hokage, Hinata, and ramen. Ramen and Hinata kept entering his mind. He tried to combine the two. He pictured Hinata making ramen. The thought brought a smile to his face. He remembers when Hinata made him some food. It was awesome and he did say that she would make a good wife.

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto looked and saw Maya at the base of the rock.

"Hey Maya-chan, what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked confused.

"I live out here. I can see that you're training" Maya said smiling.

"Yea, you live out here?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, I go into the village for supplies"

"Why do you live out here?" Naruto asked curious.

"Because I grew up at out here and really don't like living in the village much" Maya said putting her hands on her hips.

"Want to train with me?" Naruto asked grinning.

"Sure why not?" Maya said smiling.

Maya sat behind Naruto with her back against his. They trained for about 2 hours before taking a break.

"Why were you sitting under the waterfall?" Maya asked curious.

"I have horrible chakra control and I'm trying to change that" Naruto said smiling.

"I see. That means you're a ninja?"

"Yea, I'm going to be Hokage someday" Naruto said with a foxy grinning.

"I'm sure you will" Maya said smiling.

"Thanks. Are you a ninja?" Naruto asked curious.

"Kinda" Maya said looking at the waterfall.

"What do you mean kinda?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well I'm the container of the Six-Tailed Slug. The village is sort of afraid of me and they are using me as some kind of weapon" Maya said looking down.

"You too?" Naruto asked surprised.

"What do you mean you too?" Maya asked confused.

"I'm the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox. The older part of the village hates me but I have friends though" Naruto said sadly.

"I guess we're in the same boat" Maya said smiling.

"Yeah but I consider you a friend" Naruto said smiling.

"Me too" Maya said smiling back.

"I see that you've met"

They looked behind them and Jiraiya, smiling.

"Hey Pervy Sage"

"Stop calling me that especially in front of a young lady" Jiraiya said frowning.

"Why do you call him, Pervy Sage?" Maya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because he writes trashy books and peeps on girls in the hot springs"

"Pervert!" Maya yelled at Jiraiya.

"I am not a pervert, I'm the Toad Sage: Jiraiya" Jiraiya said proudly.

"You say something?" Maya asked not interested.

Jiraiya fell over anime style. She missed his 'grand' entrance and lost all respect for him already.

"Anyways what was going to tell us?"

"I talk to the leader of the village to take Maya with us if she wants to" Jiraiya said smirking.

They were shocked that he would do that. Maya thought about it. Stay in the village that hates her or get a better life somewhere. It was a no brainer.

"Of course I want to" Maya said fired up.

"Alright but I warn you once you leave the village, there's no turning back" Jiraiya said serious.

"I understand" Maya said equally as serious.

"Alright we're going to head out" Jiraiya said walking.

"I don't have any stuff"

"Don't worry. I got your stuff" Jiraiya said handing her a backpack.

"Thanks" Maya said putting the pack on her back.

They left for the next place to train.

* * *

End of Ch. 8


	9. Training

Finding Something Special ch. 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Jiraiya had found a huge clearing in a forest that's located in the middle of nowhere. Naruto and Maya looked around and didn't know where they were.

"Pervy Sage, I think we're lost" Maya said frowning.

"We're not lost. We're in a forest" Jiraiya said smiling.

"We can see that but where are we?" Naruto asked rolling his eyes.

"That's unnecessary at this point. This is where you're training starts" Jiraiya said folding his arms.

"What first?" Naruto said pumped.

"Maya, what's your chakra nature?" Maya just shrugged.

Jiraiya sighed loudly. He pulls something out of his pocket and gave it to Maya. She focuses her chakra on the paper and it burned to ashes.

"Mmmm Fire Style. I can teach you a few fire jutsu" Jiraiya said rubbing his chin.

"Cool" Maya said smiling.

"I'm going to teach Maya. Naruto, I want to practice " Jiraiya said pointing at Naruto.

With Hinata

Hinata has been training and getting better in the Gentle Fist. Neji has seen the improvement and was making the training even more intense. Hinata decided to grow her hair which is down to her shoulder and she got rid of the baggy jacket that she used to wear. Neji said that it was slowing her down and it wasn't necessary. Kurenai was teaching her some water jutsus. Now, she could hold her own against Kiba and Shino. She had finally passed the Chunin exam and became a Chunin.

Her father congratulated her on that accomplishment. She was so happy that her father recognized her talent. Now, Hinata is bent on proving to him that she is worthy of the heiress of this clan. She was in the dojo, practicing her forms. Hinata felt someone watching her. She stopped and saw that Hanabi.

"Did you want something, Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked curious.

"Just because you made Chunin doesn't mean you're going to be the head of this clan. I will beat you" Hanabi said glaring at Hinata.

Hinata smirked and shake her head. Hanabi raised an eyebrow.

"What are you smirking about?" Hanabi asked frowning.

"You actually think that your hollow threats scare me. It's funny" Hinata said hitting a straw dummy.

"Hehehe they're not hollow, I actually mean what I say. I will become head of this clan" Hanabi said smirking.

Hinata looked at her sister and shook her head. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her neck. Hinata walked towards the door. She stopped right in front of Hanabi and ruffled her hair. Hanabi swatted her hand away.

"Love you too Hanabi-chan" Hinata said walking out the dojo.

Hanabi gritted her teeth and walked hurriedly out the dojo. She quickly walked passed Neji who was very confused. He caught up with Hinata.

"What was that about?" Neji asked frowning.

"The usual" Hinata said smiling.

"Oh did you do what I told you?"

"Yes I practice on the dummy like you told me" Hinata said rolling her eyes.

"Hanabi or the practice dummy?" Neji asked smirking.

"Neji-kun, that's mean and I meant the practice dummy" Hinata said smiling.

"Good, I got a mission and I won't be back until tomorrow so I want you to practice twice as hard while I'm gone" Neji said serious.

"Ok good luck on your mission" Hinata said smiling.

"Thank you" Neji said leaving.

Hinata stared at the blue sky and was wondering what was Naruto. Was he ok? Was he thinking of her? Will he remember what he promised? She could only hope that he will.

* * *

End of Ch. 9


	10. Sasuke's Training

Finding Something Special ch. 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sasuke is working on getting stronger to kill Itachi. Asoka was watching him from a nearby rock. She was amazed by Sasuke's talent. Sasuke wiped the sweat off his forehead. She gave him a water bottle. He drank it and got back to training. Kabuto walked up to Asoka and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She inwardly flinched.

"Remember bitch, you're mine and mine alone" Kabuto whispered smirking.

Sasuke saw Kabuto and his blood started to boil. He quickly walked over there and was ready to punch his lights out…permanently.

"Kabuto get away from her" Sasuke said growling.

"Why Sasuke?" Kabuto asked smirking.

"Because I said so, if you don't, I will kill you here and now" Sasuke said grabbing Kabuto by the shirt.

"Ok I'll let go…for now" Kabuto said getting out of Sasuke's grip.

Kabuto walked away. Asoka hid behind Sasuke.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked when Kabuto was gone.

Asoka nodded. Sasuke hugged and Asoka cried into Sasuke's shirt. He wasn't very good with comforting people. He kept whispering that he was going to protect her. Kabuto was smirking to himself. He was planning on how to kill Sasuke and keep 'his' Orochimaru-sama to himself. He walked into the lab. He is working on a stronger dose of medicine for Orochimaru.

"Kabuto, is the medicine ready yet?" Orochimaru asked walking in.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama, here it is" Kabuto said handing him a small container.

Orochimaru took it and drank it quickly.

"You're always useful to me" Orochimaru said smirking.

Kabuto smiled. He loved hearing that.

"Orochimaru-sama, why are you keeping that disrespectful Uchiha brat around? We can find an even stronger vessel from you to use"

"I told you, Kabuto. I need the power of the Sharingan to destroy the Leaf" Orochimaru said frowning.

"You're right Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said sighing.

With Sasuke

He had decided to call it a day and take the rest of the day off. He and Asoka were walking through the forest. Asoka was picking flowers and Sasuke was watching from a distance.

"Sasuke-sama, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"What was the magazine with the naked woman in it?" Asoka asked curious.

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched. She went through his stuff again. What the hell? He was going have to explain porn to an innocent mind.

"Asoka, did I tell you to stop going through my stuff?" Sasuke said angrily.

"I'm sorry but I was curious in why you were staring at it" Asoka said sadly.

"Look Asoka, I didn't mean to yell at you. The magazine is porn" Sasuke said sighing.

"What's porn?" Asoka asked confused.

"It's well…sex" Sasuke said feeling awkward.

"Oh, why were you looking at it?" Asoka asked curious.

"I really don't want to explain that to you" Sasuke said rubbing his head.

Asoka got off the ground and walked towards Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow as Asoka got closer to him. Asoka was standing in front of him. Sasuke was getting nervous now. She backed him up into a nearby tree. Sasuke was trying to find an escape route.

Asoka put her hand in-between Sasuke's legs and started rubbing him. Sasuke groaned as he thrust himself into Asoka's skill hands. She nipped at the base of his neck.

"Does this feel good, Sasuke-sama?" Asoka asked smirking.

~~~~~~Lemon~~~~~~

Sasuke bit his lip from answering that. She slipped her hand into Sasuke's pants and strokes him.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Because I love you Sasuke-sama and I want to make you feel good" Asoka said unbuttoning his pants.

She got on her knees and licked the tip of Sasuke's cock. Sasuke groaned as Asoka slowed swallowed him inch by inch. She was trying not gag.

Once she got used to length, she bobbed her head up and down his cock. Sasuke moaned as Asoka gave him a blowjob. He grabbed the back of her head and tried to make her go fast. Luckily she understood him and went fast. She massaged his balls as sucked on him. Sasuke was reaching his limit.

"Asoka, I'm gonna-I'm gonna cum" Sasuke said panting.

Asoka went fast and Sasuke came in her mouth. She pulled him out. Sasuke fell on the ground as Asoka swallowed. Asoka crawled on Sasuke and kissed him on the lips. He could feel the love radiating from her lips. He kissed her back with the same heat.

He put his back on her back and slides it down to her ass. He rubs her ass. Asoka moaned as Sasuke undresses her. He lays her on her back and sticks a finger in her pussy.

"Ah Sasuke-sama" Asoka said as she squirms as Sasuke plays with her clit.

He adds another finger, scissoring her. He takes her right nipple in mouth and the left one in his hand. He swirls the nipple in his mouth and play with other one. He sucks on the nipple until it turns red and switch to the other to give it the same treatment. As he's doing this, he adds the third finger.

"S-Sasuke-sama, I-I want it. I want it now" Asoka said panting.

"You want what?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"I want your huge cock in me" Asoka said panting.

Sasuke pulled out his fingers and lines himself at her entrance. He slides himself until he gets to a barrier. He looks up at Asoka.

"You're a virgin?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"I wanted you to be my first" Asoka said tearing up.

Sasuke's expression softens and he kisses her on the lips. "I'll be gentle" Sasuke said pushing himself further into inside. Asoka bites on her lips. Sasuke was completely inside, he lets Asoka adjust to his size. He wipes her tear away.

"I'm ok, you can move"

Sasuke thrust slowly at first then gradually pick up the pace. Asoka moaned in pleasure. She rolled him so that she was on top of him. She started bouncing up and down. Sasuke grabbed onto her breasts this sent a shock of pleasure throughout her body. She needed an orgasm now or she's go insane.

"Sasuke-sama… right there. I'm going to cum" Asoka said placing her hands on top of his.

Sasuke found Asoka's g-spot and kept hitting it repeatedly. Asoka was constantly moaning his name. He was reaching his limit but he was going to make her cum first. Sasuke thrust harder and faster. Sasuke was right behind her. She collapsed on top of Sasuke. They were both panting hard. Asoka looked at Sasuke and kissed him on lips. Sasuke kissed her back.

"I love you Sasuke-sama" Asoka said smiling.

"I love you too and just call me Sasuke" Sasuke said putting his clothes back on.

Asoka did the same and they walked back to lair.

* * *

End of Ch. 10


	11. Proof of Improvement

Finding Something Special ch. 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

* * *

Hiashi had sent a servant to get Hinata. He needed to have a talk with his daughter. He had some things that they needed to be discussed. Hinata stood in front of her father's office. She hadn't been called in here in a long time. The last time she was in there was when he was insulting and belittling her. This time, it won't go like that.

This time, she will stand her ground and be strong. Hinata took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard a muffled "Come in" and she walked in. She bowed to her father before taking a seat in front of him. Hiashi stared at with an emotionless stare and she stared at with the same stare.

"You wanted to see me, Father?" Hinata asked emotionless.

Hiashi was surprised to say the least. What happened to her stutter? Hinata always stuttered around him or avoided making eye contact with him. He was impressed but he didn't let it show.

"I wanted to talk to about your training with Neji. Why are you training?"

"I am training with Neji-nii because I don't want to be an embarrassment to our family and I am also training with Tsunade-sama in Medical Ninjustu" Hinata said confidently.

Hiashi was amazed that his daughter was training under one of the Legendary Sannin. She might actually bring honor to this clan. Neji enters the room.

"You called for me, sir?" Neji asked unsure.

He sees that Hinata was also in the room. He was confused on why they were here.

"Yes, I wanted to a feel of how Hinata's training is going" Hiashi said with his finger laced.

"Actually, Hinata-sama's training to going very well. She's making impressive progress with Gentle Fist technique" Neji said smirking a little.

Hiashi laced his fingers in front of him. He wanted to know how much progress Hinata was making. Hiashi thought upon this when an idea popped into his head. He had a servant go and get Hanabi for him. A few minutes later, Hanabi had walked into the room. She saw that Neji and Hinata were there as well.

"You called for me, Father?" Hanabi asked emotionless.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to see how much progress Hinata has made so I want you to spar with her" Hiashi said simply.

Hinata was surprised that her father was actually taking interest in her training but she didn't want to fight her own to show much progress she made. Hanabi might get hurt and Hinata didn't want that to happen. She and Hanabi weren't that close but she still cared about her sister's well-being.

"Father, is there some other way to show my progress?" Hinata asked unsure.

"No, I want you to spar with Hanabi. Meet in the dojo in 5 minutes" Hiashi said walking away.

"Don't worry, it will be over rather quickly" Hanabi said smugly.

Neji was about to say something but Hinata stopped him. Hanabi left. Neji snorted at her and Hinata ushered him towards the dojo. Hanabi was leaning the wall and Hinata started to stretch. Hiashi and the Elders were walking in. Hiashi figured that the Elders should see Hinata's progress as well. Hinata was become a little bit nervous but she knew that Neji was here to support her and she won't him down.

He's worked so hard to help her with her training and Hinata wanted to make him proud. Hinata and Hanabi stood face to face with each other. Hinata bowed to her and Hanabi got into her stance. Hinata did the same.

"Begin!" Hiashi said.

"**Byakugan!**" Hinata and Hanabi yelled as they activated their bloodline.

Hanabi rushed Hinata and they traded blows for blows. Their moves were almost too hard to keep up with. Hanabi backed away from Hinata and she was breathing heavily. Hinata was cool and collected and not even breaking a sweat. The Elder were impressed and were muttering to themselves. Hanabi looked and glared at Hinata.

She rushed in without thinking and aim for Hinata's stomach. Hinata side-stepped her and punched her in the chin. The punched sent flying to the floor. Hanabi got up and rushed in again to be only sent back down again. Hanabi rushed in again and Hinata was in position. Hiashi knew that stance.

"**Eight Trigrams: 64 palms!**" Hinata yelled.

Hinata hit every single charka point in Hanabi's body and sent her flying into the wall. She slumped onto the floor, unconscious. Hiashi ended the fight and he was beyond impressed with his daughter's progress. She came a long ways in a few months than he could have imagined. Hinata rushed to Hanabi's side to check on her. She was unconscious but she was breathing.

Hinata unlocked her charka points and started healing Hanabi's bruises and cuts. Since she started training with Lady Tsunade, Hinata found out that she has a talent for medical ninjustu. Tsunade was drilling it into her every single day and she plans to teach Hinata her superhuman strength. Hanabi was finally coming around. She looked around and the realization hits her.

She couldn't believe that she had lost to her failure of a sister. When she get so good? Hinata tried to help her up but Hanabi slapped her hand away. Hanabi got up and limped away angrily. Hiashi walked towards Hinata and patted her on the shoulder.

"You have come a long way Hinata and I am very proud of you. I am restoring your heiress status and you will begin training with me effective of immediately" Hiashi said with a ghost of a smile.

Hinata was overwhelmed with proud and joy. Her father is finally acknowledging her.

"Thank you but I still have a long ways to go and I still want to training under Neji-nii a little while longer if you don't mind" Hinata said smiling a little.

Hiashi nodded and kissed her on the top of her head. Hiashi and the Elders left out of the dojo.

"I am very proud of you, my pupil" Neji said smiling.

Hinata hugged Neji and he hugged her back. They left out of the dojo. Hinata has training with Tsunade and Neji has training with his team. Hinata went straight for the Hokage's mansion when she was stopped by Sakura. Hinata hasn't seen her in a while and was surprised to see the pink-haired girl.

"Um did you want something, Sakura-san?" Hinata asked curious.

"Um, I was wondering if maybe you could ask Lady Tsunade if she could train me" Sakura said looking down.

Hinata was caught off guard by the request. She was unsure if she should do it or not. She did yell at Naruto and hurt him while he was in the hospital. Sakura was always mean to Naruto for no reason and always hits him. Why should Hinata help her? They weren't really friends to begin with.

"Please Hinata-san, I want to become stronger so I won't a burden to Naruto" Sakura said crying.

"I'll talk to Lady Tsunade but I can't promise that she'll say yes" Hinata said agreeing.

"Thank you Hinata" Sakura said smiling.

* * *

End of ch. 11


End file.
